Après la mort de père
by Mael Garnott
Summary: Père est mort. Maintenant, je dois protéger mère et la rendre heureuse, parce que Mycroft ne veut pas le faire. Pour ça, je dois devenir un pirate, mais ce n'est pas facile quand on est tout petit…
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Après la mort de père

**Fandom :** Sherlock

**Genre : **Family

**Rating :** L'un des rares K+ que je ferais de ma vie...

**Résumé :** Père et mort. Maintenant, je dois protéger mère et la rendre heureuse, parce que Mycroft ne veut pas le faire. Pour ça, je dois devenir un pirate, mais ce n'est pas facile quand on est tout petit…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas, et je n'ai pas reçu la moindre cenne pour ce texte.

**Note de l'auteur : **Comme plusieurs, j'ai imaginé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'enfance de Sherlock. Mais surtout, je voulais écrire ce que pense un gamin de trois à sept ans, avec un esprit d'analyse aussi poussé. Évidement, notre petit garçon est très précoce pour son âge, mais vous aller voir que l'imagination et la naïveté de ces années ne va pas l'épargner. Et quand ils ont dit dans le 4e épisode qu'il voulait devenir un pirate, je n'ai pas pu résister. C'est juste trop adorable! Sinon, des chapitres très courts, même si ce n'est pas trop dans mes habitudes. Je me reprendrai à ma prochaine fanfiction, promis.

* * *

**Chapitre un**

Mère pleure beaucoup d'eau qui lui coule partout sur les joues et lui fait des yeux rouges, mais elle ne pleure pas comme les autres femmes de la salle. Elles sont bruyantes et elles tremblent en se cachant le visage dans des mouchoirs. Et l'eau de leurs yeux devient toute noire quand ça coule, et ça tâche leurs mouchoirs blancs, alors c'est vraiment bête. Mère, elle, elle pleure sans se cacher et sans faire de bruit, avec le corps très droit. L'un des messieurs de la famille à père lui a dit qu'elle était très forte lorsqu'il lui a serré la main, mais en utilisant ses deux mains. Dans la famille à père, ils sont tous plus petits et ronds que dans la famille à mère, et ils ressemblent à Mycroft. Moi, tout le monde dit que je suis comme mère, mais ce n'est pas vrai parce que je ne suis pas une fille.

Je n'aime pas être ici avec des gens qui pleurent et qui nous parlent de trucs débiles. Surtout les femmes qui me prennent dans leurs bras et qui me mettent plein d'eau noire sur la joue, et qui me serrent encore plus quand je tente de les pousser. Elles disent qu'elles comprennent ma colère et ma tristesse, que ça doit être horrible de perdre son père aussi jeune. Elles sont vraiment stupides, c'est mère qui est triste, pas moi. Et moi je suis en colère parce qu'elles m'étouffent, pas à cause de père. Mycroft, par contre, il est en colère contre père. Et contre mère aussi. Hier, il a dit que c'est stupide de pleurer pour un imbécile même pas assez fort pour affronter la vie. Mère ne l'a même pas puni pour avoir appelé père d'imbécile. Elle est restée silencieuse en pleurant avec le dos droit et sans se cacher, comme toutes les autre fois. Moi, je ne pleure pas. Les gens disent que c'est peut-être parce que je suis trop jeune et que je ne comprends pas ce qu'est la mort, alors ils tentent de m'expliquer en disant que l'esprit de père est parti faire un voyage au ciel, mais que c'est un voyage auquel il ne reviendra pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

Mycroft m'a dit que père était un être faible avec trop de sentiments, et que c'est ça qui l'a forcé à prendre trop de pilules en même temps. Cela l'a fait comme un poison qui a arrêté son cœur, puis son cerveau. Et que c'était cela la mort, juste un arrêt du cœur et du cerveau. Alors on ne marche plus, on ne respire plus, on ne mange plus, on ne parle plus. On ne voit plus rien, on ne sens plus rien, on n'entend plus rien. Et ce n'est pas comme dormir, parce qu'on n'a même pas de rêve, et parce qu'on se réveille pas non plus, on existe juste plus du tout. On est un corps vide qui va devenir de la poussière et être dévoré par les vers. Père, il est devenu cela, alors ils l'ont fait brûler pour qu'il devienne des cendres, parce que sinon cela sent mauvais. Alors on ne le reverra plus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être triste ou en colère contre ça. On ne le voyait déjà pas beaucoup, alors cela ne change pas grand-chose. Moi, je n'aime pas que les gens disent que je ne comprends pas, alors j'essaye de leur montrer ce que je sais, et cela les rend tout bizarre et ils trouvent des excuses pour s'éloigner. J'aime cela, parce qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

Je m'ennui ici. Mère est toujours silencieuse, même quand les gens lui parlent, elle ne fait qu'hocher la tête. Sinon, elle regarde tout le temps la petite boîte sur la table avec des fleurs et la photo de père. Je crois qu'ils ont mis les cendres dedans. Mycroft est en train de parler avec les cousins plus vieux, qui sont jeunes, mais presque aussi grands que les adultes. À côté, il a l'air tout petit avec ses dix ans, mais ils se parlent comme s'ils avaient le même âge. Les gens me disent qu'ils y a d'autres enfants avec qui je peux jouer, mais je ne veux pas, ils sont trop bébés. Je veux aller avec mon frère, mais il ne veut pas que je le suive parce qu'il dit que je lui fais honte. Je le déteste. Je veux partir, mais je ne veux pas le dire parce que je veux rester près de mère. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour la protéger et la rendre heureuse maintenant que père ne reviendra plus jamais, mais Mycroft ne veut pas le faire. Moi, cela ne me dérange pas.

Quand je serai pirate, j'aurai une épée pour la protéger, et un grand bateau plein d'or pour voyager et la rendre heureuse. Mon frère dit que c'est juste dans les livres, qu'aujourd'hui les pirates ils ont des fusils et qu'ils meurent de ne pas manger tellement ils n'ont pas de trésors. Mais moi, je vais construire une machine à aller dans le temps, quand les pirates étaient riches et avaient plein d'aventures comme dans les livres. Je vais réussir parce que mère a toujours dit que j'étais très intelligent et que je pourrai faire tout ce que je voudrai dans la vie quand je serai adulte. Je voudrais être adulte tout de suite, on ne peut rien faire quand on a juste trois ans.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre deux**

Mère a vendu la voiture. Elle dit que cela commençait à être trop cher et qu'il fallait songer à économiser notre argent. Mycroft lui a fait une crise, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre et elle s'est fâchée. J'ai demandé si c'était parce qu'on devenait pauvres, et elle s'est mise à sourire en disant qu'elle gagnait un très bon salaire, alors je ne devais pas avoir peur. Moi je n'ai pas peur de devenir pauvre, ce serait plus rigolo comme cela. Les pirates**,** ils commencent pauvres, et il leur arrive plein d'aventures jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent leur trésor. Après, ils deviennent riches et ils dépensent tout pour devenir plus forts. Alors quand ils redeviennent pauvres, ils repartent à l'aventure, mais avec des meilleurs épées et un meilleur bateau plein de pièges secrets. Quand je lui dis cela, maman sourit encore plus, mais je sais qu'elle a peur de devenir pauvre. Quand père est mort, on a reçu un très gros héritage, mais cela fini toujours par disparaître parce qu'il ne se remplit pas toutes les semaines comme quand père était là et travaillait. Maintenant, il y a juste mère pour remplir toutes les semaines, alors qu'avant ils étaient deux et ça en faisait plus. Elle travaille dans une grosse compagnie et elle donne des conseils au directeur. Cela fait bizarre que les adultes aient besoin de la mère de quelqu'un d'autre pour leur dire quoi faire. Moi, quand je serai grand et pirate, je ferai ce que je veux.

J'aime que l'on n'ait plus de voiture. Maintenant, mère m'accompagne à l'école en marchant et je peux voir plein de choses. En voiture, ça passait trop vite et on n'était pas aussi proche. Mère dit qu'elle est très fière de moi parce que j'ai passé une autre étape et qu'à quatre ans**,** je suis rendu assez grand pour quitter la garderie et aller au primaire. Mon école**,** elle est plus grande que la garderie et il y a des enfants plus vieux que moi dans la cour pendant les récréations. On n'a pas le droit de jouer avec eux parce qu'on est trop jeunes et on a des terrains délimités. Ce n'est pas juste, ceux de mon âge**,** ils sont vraiment stupides et ils pleurent tout le temps pour rien. Je préfère jouer tout seul dans mon coin, à la balançoire. J'imagine que je suis sur un bateau en pleine tempête et que je dois combattre un gros monstre comme une pieuvre géante. Je sais que ça existe, j'ai vu un documentaire, et je dois m'entraîner à les combattre pour quand je serai sur la mer pour de vrai.

Quand on marche, mère veut toujours me tenir la main. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle a peur, alors je la serre fort pour lui montrer que je peux la protéger et que je suis courageux. Mais des fois, j'aimerais ça lâcher sa main pour me rapprocher des choses, c'est vraiment plus intéressant dans la rue qu'à l'école. J'essaye de deviner la vie des gens en les regardant, c'est amusant et des fois**, **mère joue avec moi et on se chuchote nos réponses. Elle m'apprend pleins de choses que je ne sais pas. Quand je veux ramasser les objets qui sont à terre, elle ne veut pas parce que c'est sale et dit que je pourrais devenir malade. Je n'aime pas être malade, on doit rester au lit à rien faire et je m'ennuis trop. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi Mycroft ne marchait pas avec nous et elle m'a dit que c'était parce que son école était ailleurs et qu'il était assez grand pour marcher tout seul. Il part toujours avec un gros sac parce qu'il a beaucoup de livres pour faire ses devoirs. J'ai voulu qu'il m'explique**,** mais il a dit que ce n'était pas pour les bébés comme moi. Je le déteste.

Aujourd'hui, mère a décidé qu'on irait au parc. Elle aime beaucoup aller au parc parce qu'elle dit que ça lui rappelle père, parce que quand ils étaient plus jeunes**, **ils venaient souvent se promener là. Quand on va au parc, on s'assoit à notre banc préféré près de la fontaine et mère me lit un livre. Mycroft préfère jouer avec son bateau téléguidé, mais il ne veut jamais me le laisser, ce n'est pas juste. J'aime beaucoup les livres qui parlent de pirates, mère en a toujours un différent qu'elle prend à la bibliothèque. Quand il y a un mot trop compliqué, elle prend le temps de me l'expliquer. J'aime ça parce qu'à l'école**,** je peux dire des mots d'adultes que les autres ne savent pas. Ça impressionne mon professeur. Quand je fais semblant de pas écouter, il dit à ma mère que je suis très intelligent et que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination, mais que j'ai des problèmes pour parler avec les autres enfants. Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas moi le problème, c'est les autres qui sont trop bébés. Mère dit que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il me faut juste du temps et qu'un jour je me trouverai un meilleur ami. Je ne sais pas, je préfère être seul, c'est plus facile de s'entraîner à être pirate quand il n'y a personne pour t'embêter.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre trois**

On dirait que quand on est jeune, chaque année est importante. On a toujours une nouvelle étape de franchie qui rend mère fière et qui nous rapproche du monde des grands. Pendant que moi je suis en première année, Mycroft entre dans une nouvelle période que je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais mère n'arrête pas de dire que c'est de grands moments pour nous deux. J'ai le droit d'aller avec les plus grands dans la cour pendant la récréation. J'ai été déçu parce qu'ils sont aussi bébés que les autres, alors je continue de m'entraîner tout seul à la balançoire. Une fois, il y a une fille qui m'a pris la main en disant qu'elle voulait qu'on se marie parce qu'elle aime beaucoup les garçons courageux qui savent chasser les monstres. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas, alors elle s'est mise à pleurer et j'ai été grondé par la professeure parce que j'avais dit quelque chose de méchant.

C'est injuste. Moi, je ne veux pas être marié pour protéger les autres, je suis trop occupé à protéger mère. Et puis, mère elle était mariée à père et maintenant elle n'arrête pas d'être triste quand elle pense qu'on ne la voit pas. Quand j'ai dit ça, la professeure a fait un visage bizarre et m'a laissé tranquille, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Les adultes réagissent étrangement quand je leur parle, il y a juste mère qui est normale avec moi. Je préfère quand ils me lâchent, alors ça ne me dérange pas de les rendre bizarres avec mes mots. Dans la rue, les adultes ils réagissent moins quand je parle parce qu'ils sont plus concentrés dans leur tête. J'en profite pour parler à mère de tout ce que je vois et de tout ce que je pense. Il y en a beaucoup alors je dois parler très vite parce que le trajet il est vraiment court quand on parle. Ce que j'aime, c'est lui lire les écriteaux des magasins et les noms de rues, elle me félicite à chaque fois parce que normalement je ne serais pas supposé savoir lire à mon âge.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi parce que c'est facile de lire. À l'école, on a juste appris les lettres et comment les écrire. La professeure doit répéter tout le temps parce que les autres sont tous stupides. Moi je me pratique en mettant les lettres ensemble pour écrire des mots, c'est plus amusant. À la maison, je finie toujours mes devoirs vite parce que c'est facile, alors je vais voir mère et je lui demande de m'apprendre à écrire de nouveaux mots. Parfois, je trouve tout seul comment les écrire, mais il y en a qui sont plus difficiles. Les lettres de l'alphabet**,** ils ne font pas tous les sons. Parfois il faut en mettre deux ou trois ensembles pour faire le son correctement, alors mère m'apprend. Quand elle est trop occupée, je demande à Mycroft, mais il ne veut jamais parce qu'il trouve que c'est bébé. Je le déteste, il est tout le temps méchant avec moi.

Mère, elle est gentille. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse tout le temps, pas juste à semblant. J'aime l'impressionner parce qu'alors elle se met à sourire et cela me rend fier de moi. C'est pour cela que je veux apprendre par cœur le nom de toutes les rues et magasins que l'on voit sur le chemin, parce que je pourrai les lire même en fermant les yeux. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera très impressionnée parce que normalement les gens**,** ils lisent les yeux ouverts. Cela demande beaucoup d'entraînement parce qu'il faut que je devine où on est**, **même les yeux fermés. Pour cela je dois me repérer juste avec les sons et les odeurs**, **ou bien avec les obstacles que je ne vois pas, mais que je sens quand je marche. Sinon, je vais dire les noms trop tôt ou trop tard et mère ne va pas me croire quand je vais dire que je lis les yeux fermés.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre quatre**

L'année prochaine, je vais aller dans une autre école pour les plus grands. J'espère qu'ils sont moins bébés là-bas. J'ai essayé mon nouvel uniforme et mère dit qu'il me va très bien. Mycroft aussi, il a un nouvel uniforme parce qu'il s'en va au collège après les vacances. Mère s'inquiète que les adolescents lui fassent du mal parce qu'il a deux ans de plus jeune que le reste de sa classe. Ça agace énormément Mycroft et il se met colère en lui disant qu'il a plein d'amis. Ça l'énerve quand elle s'inquiète pour rien.

Mon frère a beaucoup d'amis parce qu'il les aide à faire leurs devoirs en échange de cigarettes, mais mère ne le sait pas et je n'ai pas le droit de lui dire. Moi aussi je pourrais me faire des amis en faisant leurs devoirs, mais je ne sais pas quoi leur demander en échange. De toute manière, je ne veux pas être ami avec des gens stupides comme à mon ancienne école. Mycroft dit qu'il fume parce qu'avec une cigarette, on a l'air beaucoup plus important et adulte. J'ai voulu essayer, mais il m'a dit que je n'avais pas l'âge. Je le déteste, moi aussi, je veux avoir l'air d'un adulte.

Cet été, mère m'a inscrit à un club de lecture pour enfants à la bibliothèque. J'aime beaucoup lire, surtout que maintenant je peux le faire tout seul, alors je n'ai pas à attendre mère. Mes histoires préférées parlent de pirates, mais j'aime aussi ceux avec des policiers qui doivent chercher le méchant. Il y en a aussi qui donnent des explications sur plein de sujets et que maman appelle des documentaires. On a un concours où il faut lire un nombre maximum de livres le plus rapidement possible. Ensuite, il faut remplir une fiche où on marque le nombre de pages et ce qu'on a aimé le plus de l'histoire. Les samedi matins, on parle de notre coup de cœur de la semaine devant les autres enfants du club et leurs parents. Cette partie-là, je ne l'aime pas du tout. Les autres enfants ont des histoires bébés. Puis quand c'est à mon tour, on m'interrompt tout le temps parce que je raconte trop vite ou parce qu'un plus jeune ne comprend pas ce que j'explique. Alors, je dois recommencer, mais en plus simple. Ça m'énerve.

C'est moi qui ai réussi le concours et j'ai gagné une caisse de livres que je pouvais choisir, mais les vacances ne sont pas encore terminées et déjà j'ai fini toute la boîte. Mère dit qu'elle pourrait m'inscrire à des activités pour le retour en classe. On a feuilleté un magazine avec toutes les activités proposées et les dates d'inscription. Moi, je voulais un cours où je pourrais me battre à l'épée, mais mère trouvait cela trop dangereux pour mon âge. À la place, elle m'a dit que je pouvais du karaté. Là, on s'entraîne à se battre avec ses mains, mais quand je serai plus grand ils vont aussi m'apprendre avec une épée. Mère est contente de voir que j'avais hâte et elle dit que cela me permettrait de me faire des amis. Je ne sais pas encore, mais je crois que cela doit être vrai. Peut-être que tous ensemble, on fera un groupe de pirates et que moi je serai le capitaine. Mais pour être capitaine, il faut un nom effrayant et un animal super intelligent comme un singe ou un perroquet. Et aussi un nom pour le bateau. Il va falloir que j'y pense…

Mère dit aussi qu'il faut que j'aille une activité d'art pour balancer avec l'activité de sport. Comme je ne sais pas quoi prendre, elle m'a inscrit en violon parce qu'elle aime cet instrument et que ça fait des sons très jolis. Moi aussi j'aime cela. Quand je m'ennui, j'en écoute et je me sens un peu mieux parce que cela me fait réfléchir à quelque chose. Je n'aime pas avoir la tête vide, je m'ennui encore plus. J'ai vraiment hâte d'entrer dans ma nouvelle école avec mes nouvelles activités et mes nouveaux cours et mes peut-être nouveaux amis. J'ai réfléchi à ma vie future et j'en ai fait un dessin. Je vais m'appeler Capitaine Sherlock Lame d'Acier et mon bateau sera le _Fantastique_ avec des voiles noires. J'aurai un singe qui va s'appeler Meilleur et mère sera la princesse avec une grande robe comme à la télévision. Mycroft, il ne sera pas dans mon groupe de pirates parce que de toute manière j'aurai plein d'autres personnes pour mon équipages. Et eux se seront mes amis et ils vont savoir se battre pour vrai parce qu'on va s'entraîner ensemble à l'activité de karaté. J'ai montré mon dessin à mère avant d'aller dormir et elle a dit que c'était vraiment bien. Je voulais le faire au repas, mais Mycroft l'a vu avant et il a dit que c'était stupide alors j'ai attendu qu'il ne soit pas là. Un jour, quand je serai grand, ma vie sera comme dans mon dessin.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre cinq**

Je m'ennuie à l'école. On voit des choses que je sais déjà par cœur depuis longtemps et des fois, j'ai l'impression d'en savoir encore plus que la professeure. Elle a dit une fois que le requin c'était un mammifère. Elle est vraiment stupide et les autres de la classe sont aussi stupides qu'elle. Quand je lui dis qu'elle ment ou que je me mets en colère parce que je m'ennuie, elle me met en punition chez la directrice. En vérité, cela ne me dérange pas, elle est gentille. Elle est déjà venue me voir travailler pendant que j'étais en punition et elle était surprise de voir que j'étais super intelligent. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait voir ma mère pour lui en parler et que peut-être j'allais passer un test spécial qui me ferait monter dans une classe de grands. Elle a dit qu'elle a déjà fait ça pour Mycroft quand il avait mon âge et que tous les deux, on a de la chance d'être aussi brillants.

Finalement, je ne me suis pas fait d'amis à l'activité de karaté. Eux, ils veulent tous devenir de super combattants comme dans un dessin animé à la télévision qui est stupide. Ça ne parle pas de pirates, mais de gars avec des pouvoirs débiles qui n'existent même pas dans la vraie vie. Les pirates, au moins ils existent pour de vrai. Par contre, je me suis fait un ami dans la cour d'école : un grand qui a trois ans de plus que moi. Pendant la récréation, il m'aide à m'entraîner à la balançoire en faisant les monstres que je dois tuer. Quand je le frappe, il ne pleure jamais et il n'agit pas bizarrement quand je parle. Il sourit tout le temps et il est très gentil. Il pourrait faire partie de mon groupe de pirates, mais il préfère devenir police et capturer les voleurs. Il m'a dit que si un jour je voulais changer d'avis, qu'il serait vraiment content qu'on travaille ensemble. Tous les deux, on aime beaucoup les romans policiers. Je crois que ce serait bien d'en devenir un si je ne peux pas devenir pirate.

Il m'a invité à voir une course de nage parce que son grand frère y participe et qu'il a besoin de personnes pour l'encourager. Au début je ne voulais pas, je ne connaissais pas son grand frère. Après, il m'a dit qu'un pirate, ça devait apprendre à nager vite pour éviter les requins et que son grand frère pourrait me donner des trucs parce que c'est un champion à la nage. J'ai dit oui et mère a dit oui aussi parce que les parents de mon ami allaient être là pour nous surveiller. Avant la compétition, mon ami m'a emmené dans les vestiaires pour me montrer son grand frère. Il a douze ans et il a été très gentil avec nous, même si on n'avait pas le droit d'être ici. Il nous a dit qu'on pouvait rester si on était calme et il nous a assit à côté des lavabos pour qu'on puisse tout voir de haut. C'était génial d'observer les gens comme cela, surtout que normalement c'est interdit d'être sur les comptoirs.

Ce qui était drôle, c'était de voir les rituels porte-bonheur des nageurs. Par exemple, il y en avait un qui frottait ses souliers pour qu'ils soient super blancs. Tout le monde se moquait de lui, mais ça ne devait pas être méchant parce qu'ils souriaient. Ce qui était surtout impressionnant, c'était la grosseur de ses chaussures. Il avait des pieds énormes et cela le faisait ressembler à un canard. Tout le monde disait qu'il allait gagner à cause de ça. Quand on est sorti des vestiaires, mon ami a dit que ce n'était pas vrai et que c'était son frère qui allait gagner parce qu'il s'entraînait fort. Finalement, il n'a pas eu raison parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de gagnant. Ils ont arrêté la compétition parce que le garçon aux grands pieds a commencé à se débattre dans l'eau. Il a coulé comme une pierre. Tout le monde s'est mis à crier et à se bousculer. Le père de mon ami nous a pris par la main pour nous faire sortir. J'ai tiré pour qu'il me lâche, je voulais voir, mais il me serrait trop fort.

On a attendu longtemps dans le hall et puis, on a vu passer l'ambulance et la police. J'ai voulu les suivre, mais le père de mon ami m'a rattrapé avant, ce n'est pas juste. Après, la mère et le grand frère de mon ami sont arrivés avec un visage triste. Le garçon était mort. On est allé dans les vestiaires pour récupérer les choses au grand frère et partir, mais la police était déjà là pour inspecter les lieux. Ils ont accepté qu'on prenne ses affaires à condition qu'ils les examinent avant. Mon ami et moi, on a décidé de regarder les policiers en attendant. Cela ressemblait à ce qu'on avait lu dans nos livres et c'était vraiment intéressant, mais on ne devait pas avoir l'air heureux parce que sinon sa mère se fâchait. Il ne faut pas sourire quand quelqu'un meurt. On a regardé les policiers vider le casier du garçon mort dans la piscine et j'ai trouvé cela étrange parce que…

Il manque les chaussures. Quand j'ai dit cela, ils m'ont regardé avec leur expression bizarre. J'ai répété. Où ils sont ses chaussures? Il avait des souliers porte-bonheur, il les frottait avant la compétition pour les rendre plus blanches. Il les avait mis dans sa case. Où ils sont maintenant? Il ne les a pas apporté sur le bord de la piscine, on n'a pas le droit aux souliers. Alors ils devraient être là, il en prenait soin comme s'ils étaient en or! C'est trop bizarre, c'est trop bizarre! Où ils sont ses chaussures? Je me suis mis à crier parce que les policiers me regardaient de plus en plus bizarrement, même que certains faisaient semblant de m'ignorer. Mais c'était super important! Si quelqu'un est venu prendre les souliers, ce n'est pas pour rien, il devait y avoir un secret dedans qui expliquait pourquoi il était mort. Sinon, ils seraient restés là et ça veut dire qu'on l'a assassiné, peut-être avec un poison!

Mais ils ne voulaient pas m'entendre et ça l'a fâché les parents à mon ami. Ils m'ont tiré dehors et cela m'a fait mal au bras. Ils m'ont crié que ça ne se faisait pas de faire ce que j'ai fait, que j'avais trop lu de livres policiers et que là on n'était pas dans un livre, mais dans la vraie vie. Quand ils m'ont déposé à la maison, ils n'ont même pas laissé le droit à mon ami de me saluer. Après ça, j'ai réalisé que j'avais les yeux embrouillés et les joues humides. J'avais pleuré, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. C'est trop injuste d'être un enfant. À sept ans, personne ne veut te croire.

Quand je suis arrivé à la maison, j'ai voulu expliquer à mère ce qui s'est passé. Et elle a fait le visage bizarre. Comme les autres adultes font quand je parle, mais qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Alors j'ai compris que je lui avais fait peur et que je n'avais pas respecté ma promesse de la protéger. J'ai eu la vision encore plus floue et ça serrait dans mon corps comme si j'étouffais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme cela avec son visage bizarre que je déteste. J'ai couru vers ma chambre et Mycroft m'a vu. Il m'a arrêté et il m'a dit d'un ton très dur que pleurer c'était pour les faibles comme père et que je ne devais pas l'être sinon je finirais mort comme lui. Je l'ai poussé et j'ai claqué la porte. Je le déteste. Je déteste tout le monde.

C'est vraiment trop injuste.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :** Et voilà, le dernier chapitre de « Après la mort de père ». Je dois admettre que je suis assez étonnée, c'est la première fois que j'arrive à finir quelque chose. Bon, je dois admettre que mes chapitres étaient assez courts, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part! Un merci aux deux personnes, malheureusement anonymes, qui ont laissé des commentaires avant la fin. C'est très encourageant de votre part, et voici ma réponse à vos questions.

Oui, cette fanfiction se termine aux sept ans de Sherlock, mais je travail présentement sur une suite qui se déroulera de ses huit ans jusqu'à la fin de son secondaire. Bien évidement, on y découvrira un Sherlock plus mature, plus sombre, chutant inexorablement vers la décadence. Et un Mycroft totalement transformé, s'humanisant malgré lui à mesure que tombe son petit frère. Bref, un petit délice, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus! Une chose est sûre, les chapitres vont se remplumer, comme vous pouvez le voir avec ce chapitre qui est légèrement plus long que les premiers.

Pour finir, un énorme merci à ma beta inattendue, letsallmakebelieve, qui m'accompagne depuis le tout premier chapitre de cette fanfiction et qui m'aide sans cesse à m'amélioré. T'es la meilleure!


End file.
